Lily's Eyes
by jane boheme
Summary: The years at Hogwarts when Lily, James, and the rest were attending. Teen drama, unrequited love, marauders! L/J maybe L/S? R/R please! My first ever stab at writing fiction!
1. The Big Surprise

Chapter 1  
  
*Disclaimer*  
  
All characters are the property of JK Rowling and not me.  
  
The Evans household was buzzing with excitement the day that Lily received her owl. The eleven year-old girl could hardly believe that SHE was truly a witch. Her parents, both Muggles, could not have been more ecstatic. Lily's father couldn't help making lists, organizing, and planning her every move until she went to Hogwarts in the fall, while her mother was busy calling every friend and family member to brag about her daughter the witch!  
  
"Well, honey," her father started, "I have made you two lists of all the things you will need for school- one is in alphabetical order while the other has what things you will be able to find at each store. See? You can find your robes and hat at the same store, so I put them together, same with all of your books-"  
  
"I'm sure she can figure it out without you giving it to her on a silver platter," snarled a voice from the top of the staircase. Lily's sister Petunia was slinking down from her room, practically smoldering with jealousy at the attention Lily was receiving. Petunia had always lived in Lily's shadow and this was the last straw. Knowing her, Petunia thought, she probably hexed everyone into thinking she is so wonderful.  
  
Lily's father dismissed his other daughter's foul mood with a small grunt, and went back to his planning, a fatherly smile of pride plastered on his face.  
  
* * *  
  
Lily had no idea what was in store for her the day she ventured to Diagon Alley to purchase her school supplies. Her parents had decided it was alright for her to make the trip alone, seeing as how she was going to be without them for the next several months anyway. Wizardry was her thing; who were they to cramp her style?  
  
As she stepped through the brick wall in The Leaky Cauldron as the letter told her to, the sight took her breath away. The street was crowded with people bustling about like any other street, but she could just feel the magic in the air. A wave of emotion swept over her, and Lily knew she was home. All her life she had felt a slight bit out of place and now she knew why. It was all Lily Evans could do not to break into tears at the sight of all of the people she knew were just like her.  
  
Her first step was to go to...she glanced down at her instructions...ah yes! Gringott's Bank! She had to exchange her Muggle money for something that could be used here. The bank could not be missed, as it towered above her, casting a shadow on the buildings below it.  
  
She walked through the crowd, taking in everything there was to see, and suprisingly at ease to be alone in a brand new environment. When she entered the bank, Lily was a bit taken aback at the tellers. The ugly little creatures did not seem very friendly, and each time Lily tried to speak to one, they abruptly turned and walked away. She was getting a bit frustrated. It was practically lunch time and she had not yet even begun her shopping spree!  
  
"Let me guess," came a voice from behind her. "Muggle- born...Hogwart's first year...first time in Diagon Alley. Am I right?"  
  
Lily turned to see a tall, thin, regal-looking boy with long dark hair smiling down at her. She smiled sheepishly and replied, "Is it that obvious?"  
  
"You just have to know how to talk to Goblins," the boy said. "Can't let them see they make you nervous. You have to command some respect, you know?"  
  
Lily nodded, and with the boy standing behind her approached the nearest teller with confidence and a new-found bravery.  
  
"I need to make a currency exchange, if you please," she stated firmly before the goblin had a chance to turn his back. She turned to the boy and saw him smiling with approval. Lily smiled back.  
  
* * *  
  
Lily's day in Diagon Alley proved to be full of new experiences. She could hardly contain her excitement when Mr. Ollivander handed her the wand. Her very own wand! Holding it in her hand, it felt like an extension of her body that had been missing up until now. Deep down Lily guessed she'd always known she was a witch. And her parents certainly knew she was special! She felt lucky to have a family with such an open mind.  
  
Walking out of the wand shop, her arms weighted down with all of her supplies and her list clutched between her teeth, Lily looked around for somewhere to take a rest. The long day of shopping had drained her energy and it was all she could do to find her way back to The Leaky Cauldron. She plopped her things down at a corner table and, feeling adventurous, ordered something called a butterbeer with the last of her Wizard money.  
  
As Lily slowly sipped on the delicious drink, she sat back and watched the people as they passed through the magical doorway back into the Muggle world. It was beginning to get dark so many families were returning home for the day. She watched as tiny children no more than five or six years old fought with their siblings about Wizard Cards or Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, smiling at the fact that this was normal for them! How it must feel to be raised in a magical household, she thought to herself.  
  
Then from the doorway came a burst of light and a huge CRASH!! Lily jumped at the noise and turned to see what the ruckus was all about. Something was flying around the room, knocking everything over in it's path, while a short pudgy boy with blonde hair was frantically jumping up and down trying to catch the giant bat that looked even more frightened than he did.  
  
"Hey, Peter!" came a shout from behind, "I'm really sorry! You know I didn't mean for THAT to happen!"  
  
Somehow the boy who was speaking did not sound convincing, for he was trying to cover up his laughter while apologising. The boy named Peter did not seem so mad at his friend, but embarrassed at the fact everyone in the tavern had stopped what they were doing to stare at him. Blushing profusely, he managed to shoo the bat back into it's cage.  
  
"Fix it!" Peter said to the tall, handsome boy who had given up trying to control his laughter.  
  
"Fine! I just thought a giant bat was a whole lot more exciting than a mangy old rat," the tall boy said as he waved his wand and the bat turned back into a rat.  
  
"I LIKE my rat! And besides, you know you aren't allowed to do magic yet! You aren't allowed!" Peter was still angry, but it was obvious he wasn't too mad as a smile broke out and both boys convulsed into giggles.  
  
Lily's jaw was hanging open at the sight she had just witnessed. The rest of the customers turned back to what they were doing as if rats turning into bats were an everyday occurence. Well, Lily thought, I suppose it is! I had better get used to this kind of stuff!  
  
"Is this seat taken, miss?"  
  
Lily looked up to see the boy who had helped her in the bank smiling down at her.  
  
"Of course not!" she replied. "Be my guest!"  
  
Lily shifted her parcels to the ground to make room and the table and the boy sat down. She was still in awe of the magic she had just witnessed and took the opportunity to grill the boy about Hogwarts and the Wizarding world in general.  
  
It was all he could do to pay attention to her, he was getting lost in her beautiful green eyes. But he realized she was questioning him and snapped himself out of it.  
  
"Well, I am only a first year like you, but it's always been expected that I would go to Hogwarts, seeing as how my parents went there as well. I don't know what to tell you, I mean, everything will be explained when you get there. But I suppose you should know about the houses and the sorting hat and such-"  
  
"Where the hell is he?! That lazy little good-for-nothing! I told him to be here at half past! Where the hell-"  
  
The boy's face went even whiter than it already was as he turned to look at who was yelling so loudly. He turned to Lily, gave her a sad smile and said, "Well, that'd be my father. Guess I have to go. I'll see you at Hogwarts! It was nice talking to you!"  
  
"Same here," Lily replied, as she watched the nasty looking man drag the boy out by his ear, berating him all the way.  
  
I guess just because your family is magic doesn't mean it's not dysfunctional, Lily thought. She realized she had better be off as well, and gathered her things. There was still alot to do before she left for her new school! 


	2. First Day

Chapter 2  
  
*Disclaimer*  
  
All characters are JK Rowling's, not mine  
  
The day had finally arrived! Lily was to catch the Hogwarts Express at 11 am this morning! She had never been more excited, and frankly, neither had her parents! Everyone was rushing around packing last-minute items, hugging and saying goodbyes. As usual, Petunia was slouched in the corner, staring daggers at Lily.  
  
She felt prepared. Over the past few weeks, Lily had received several more owls with instructions about her journey to Hogwarts. The only thing that she was nervous about was finding the train. Her most recent owl said that the Hogwarts Express would leave the King's Cross Station from platform nine and three quarters. Apparently, Lily was supposed to walk through a wall to reach the invisible platform. She had no doubt that it would work, being magic and all, but nonetheless the prospect of running straight into a brick wall made her a bit nervous.  
  
Her father dropped her at platform nine, but only said a quick goodbye before running off, trying to hide his tears. Lily knew he was proud of her, but she also knew how much he would miss having her around the house.  
  
She stared at the seemingly solid brick wall looming before her. Of course it will work, she thought, trying to gain some confidence. Lily took a tentative step towards the wall, then stepped back again. She reached out to poke it to see if it would give way.  
  
As she was reaching, something- rather someone- rushed past her, grabbing her outstretched arm on his way. Lily yelped as the person yanked her through the wall along with him, laughing all the way.  
  
"It's better if you make a run for it, that's what me friends say," laughed her assailant. "Less time to get scared!"  
  
Panting and fuming, Lily felt like she might pass out. She looked up and was about to punch the boy's light's out she was so shaken up, when she recognized him as the one from The Leaky Cauldron who had played the prank on his friend Peter, turning his rat into a bat.  
  
"Hi there, I'm Sirius Black!" the handsome boy held Lily's forearm so steady her. "Sorry about scarin' you like that. Just trying to help! Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Lily Evans, and I-"  
  
"Hey Sirius! Get a move on!"  
  
"There you are mate! Who are your friends?" Sirius turned to Lily. "Well, see you around Lily Evans!" And he ran off to join Peter and several other boys who were boarding the train.  
  
"Nice to meet you," she said to thin air.  
  
I suppose I ought to get on too, she thought. Lily looked up at the majestic steam engine and felt a wave of joy. "Here we go, Lily!" she said to herself. "First day of the rest of your life!"  
  
* * *  
  
Boarding the train she looked for an empty compartment. Many children her age were milling around, owls were screeching, mothers were shouting last minute reminders. It was all quite exhilirating, but she needed some quiet! She found an empty one and plopped down onto the plush seat, just as the train blew it's whistle and began to move. Lily had fully planned on sleeping on the ride there, but her excitement would not let her. She kept her eyes fixed out the window and her ears fixed on the goings on around her.  
  
In the next compartment she could hear the boy Peter shouting to Sirius to give him back his something-or-other, while several other boys were laughing. She wasn't sure how she felt about this Sirius person. Seemed rather mean and full of himself.  
  
After what seemed like a very short ride, the train slowed and came to a stop. They were here! Lily was bubbling over with excitement! She gathered her things and opened her door. The hall was a sea of laughing and yelling children. Everyone seemed to share her excitement and anticipation, even the older students. Wow, she mused, If the older ones still get this riled up about going back to school, Hogwarts must be a pretty great place!  
  
Timidly stepping off of the train, she heard a call for all of the first years. She walked in the direction of the voice. The night air was just cool enough to make her shiver but the stars were shining jewels lighting up the large expanse of a lake. Lily smiled as she saw what she assumed were the first years boarding torchlit boats to carry them across the lake, presumably to Hogwarts. She joined the rest of her class and set out onto the water. Slowly the stars became brighter and she realized they were not stars at all, but lights in the windows of a gigantic castle. She momentarily lost her breath as she peered up at it.  
  
"Is that...?" she asked to no one in particular.  
  
"Pretty amazing isn't it?" the kid next to her replied, just as awestruck as she was.  
  
The small fleet reached the opposite shore and the children began disembarking. Lily heard a loud splash and laughter and didn't have to turn around to know that it had something to do with Sirius and his newfound friends. He and Peter seemed to have bonded quickly with two more boys from the train. One was thin with sandy colored hair and a thoughtful expression, and the other (now soaking wet) had mussed up black hair and glasses. Lily's gaze lingered on the boy a bit longer than seemed normal. Blushing, she quickly turned her back to the scene and started towards the giant doors of Hogwarts.  
  
* * *  
  
"All right, first years, let me have your eyes and ears!" shouted a stern looking woman who looked like she was used to having the utmost attention paid to her when she spoke.  
  
"You are standing at the doors to the Great Hall. Once you enter the hall, you will take part in something called the Sorting Ceremony, in which you will be sorted into one of four houses of Hogwarts. You will remain with your house for your entire stay here."  
  
Lily's stomach tingled with excitement. She then saw the tall boy from Diagon Alley. Finally, a familiar face! The boy had spotted her as well and was walking toward her, a smile on his face.  
  
"You look just as excited as I feel!" Lily exclaimed as he approached her. The boy just smiled and nodded, not letting her know the real cause of his smile was seeing her again.  
  
"So, this is it," Lily continued. "We are now about to become official Hogwarts students! I can't believe that I am going to learn to control my magical powers! It is so exciting! I don't even know one spell! How about you?"  
  
"Oh," the boy's smile faded, "I know more than I probably should. Hey! Do you know what house you want to be sorted into?" he quickly changed the subject.  
  
Lily admitted that she didn't even know what the houses were, and as they walked down the center aisle of the Great Hall, the boy explained them to her. She could barely pay attention, though, as the tried to take in everything around her.  
  
Hundreds of students of all ages, all in black robes, sat at four long tables. A fifth table was at the front of the room facing out. Adults, which she assumed to be teachers, were seated at this one. Thousands of white candles floated in midair flickering against the night sky. But it couldn't really be the sky, could it? Lily felt the magic all around her.  
  
In front of the teachers' table there was a stool with a patched up witch's hat sitting upon it.  
  
"That's the Sorting Hat," the boy was saying. "It tells you which house you are best suited for. Are you as nervous as I am?"  
  
Lily didn't have time to answer as the first student was called up to the stool. The hat was placed upon his head and it promptly shouted, "RAVENCLAW!" A cheer went up from one of the four tables as the boy went to join his new house. Lily just gave her new friend a reassuring smile and waited for her name to be called.  
  
"Black, Sirius!"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Guildenstern, Colleen!"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"Potter, James!"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
A huge shout came from the Gryffindor table. Sirius practically lifted his new friend off of the ground as he hugged him. Lily couldn't help but smile as she saw how happy the boys were. James Potter, she thought, looking at the boy who was still a bit damp. James Potter...  
  
"Pettigrew, Peter!"  
  
Sirius' friend clumsily made his way up to the stool and the hat was placed onto his head. It sat there in silence for a good while, as if it were trying to make up it's mind about him. Finally, it announced "SLYTHERIN!"  
  
Cheers went up from the Slytherin table, as boos and hisses came from Sirius and James.  
  
"You can't separate us!" shouted Sirius. "What will you do without me, Peter?!"  
  
"Snape, Severus!"  
  
Lily's friend shot to attention.  
  
"Well, that's me!" he said, and walked delibrately up to the stool. He was very graceful and fluid, Lily noticed. She hoped that they would end up in the same house.  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
Severus sighed and did not seem surprised as he joined his new table.  
  
"Lupin, Remus!"  
  
Sirius' fourth friend walked up to the stool. Lily thought he looked like he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders. She felt the urge to take care of him, to find out why he seemed so melancholy for someone his age.  
  
The hat took it's time deciding on him as well. It sighed, started to say "RAVEN--" thought better of it and announced "GRYFFINDOR!" The relief to have been placed with his friends was plain as day on Remus' face. Lily felt happy for him.  
  
"Evans, Lily!"  
  
This was it. Lily stepped up to the stool and sat down. She closed her eyes as the hat was placed upon her head. No sooner had it touched her hair than it shouted "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
A huge cheer came from the Gryffindors, including Sirius, Remus, and James. Lily smiled as she looked at her new family. She cast a glance over to Severus and gave him a small shrug and a smile. It was all he could do to muster a smile back.  
  
* * *  
  
The Sorting Ceremony was followed by an enormous feast, the likes of which Lily had never seen in her life! Mountains of delicious food appeared magically on her plate and kept refilling it, no matter how much she ate! When she felt she was on the verge of exploding, the plates emptied again and cleaned themselves to a sparkle.  
  
"Pretty neat, huh?"  
  
The boy James Potter had leaned over and was talking to Lily. She smiled and nodded. Why did this person make her so nervous?!  
  
"I'm James Potter," he held out his hand. She is beautiful, he thought, turning a bit pink.  
  
"Lily Evans."  
  
"Nice to meet you Lily."  
  
"Lily Evans! Congratulations, fellow Gryffindor!" Sirius Black plopped down between her and James, wrapping an arm around each. "I see you've met my new dearest friend, James. Quite something, isn't he? What's he said about me?"  
  
"Nothing good!" Lily couldn't help but like this boy, even if he did seem to know how wonderful he was.  
  
"And this," Sirius went on, dragging the other boy over, "is Remus Lupin!"  
  
The quiet boy smiled and held out his hand. "A pleasure Miss Evans."  
  
"Remus is a little reserved for the likes of me, but I think he has potential! We'll drag him down with the rest of us, right James? It's really too bad that Peter got sorted into Slytherin. Nasty lot, them. I say we steal him as much as we can!"  
  
"I met a Slytherin and he didn't seem too bad," Lily said. "He was actually very nice! He helped me on my first day in Diagon Alley."  
  
"Well, every lot's got an odd duck or two, but I'd be wary of your Slytherin friend if I were you," Sirius replied.  
  
* * *  
  
All through the feast, Severus had been trying to catch Lily's eye, but she seemed to have no trouble making friends. He smiled as he watched her talking with a group of boys, knowing that they had seen in her what he had. Lily had a charisma about her that drew people to her. Severus felt lucky that she seemed to like his company, although she didn't seem to be pushing her newfound admirers away, either.  
  
* * *  
  
After dinner, the first years were escorted to their respective houses. The Gryffindor common room was quite cozy, despite it's massive size. A large fireplace and plush red and gold couches contributed to the homey atmosphere. Heavy drapes hung over the tall windows and there was a staircase at either end of the room leading to the boys and girls sleeping quarters. There were only three more first year girls in Gryffindor, so the gigantic tower room that they shared was quite comfortable. Lily especially loved her four-poster bed with heavy curtains. She felt completely isolated from the outside world when she had them drawn.  
  
The next morning was the first day of classes. Morning classes were requirements which each house attended together, while elective classes were held in the afternoon. Lily's first class was History of Magic, which, even though the subject itself interested her, proved extremely boring. Professor Binns might as well have been dead for all the excitement he was. Even Sirius, Remus, and James had trouble keeping her entertained and they were trying their best to do so.  
  
Dragging herself out of History of Magic, Lily and the rest of the Gryffindors ventured to Defense Against the Dark Arts class. She walked into the room and saw that they shared the class with the Slytherins. She found Severus and waved to him. He smiled and began to cross over to her, when the professor burst in and began class.  
  
Lily found Defense Against the Dark Arts a bit unnerving. She didn't realize there was so much evil magic to combat. She did notice that Severus could answer every question posed to him, while the rest of the class seemed to know very little on the subject of evil.  
  
* * *  
  
"Wasn't that guy creepy?"  
  
"I know! I mean, what kind of first year knows that much about the Dark Arts?"  
  
"The Slytherin kind, that's what!"  
  
Lily joined Sirius and James at lunch, where they were gossiping about their morning classes. "I swear boys!" she said, "You are worse than a bunch of girls! It isn't nice to talk about people you hardly know like that."  
  
"Look at you, Lily Evans!" James exclaimed. "Defending a lousy Slytherin! You'll learn though."  
  
"What about Peter?" Lily retorted. "He's Slytherin, and you still seem to like him!"  
  
"But that was just a mistake," Sirius was suddenly defensive.  
  
"The Sorting Hat doesn't make mistakes," Remus quietly said. 


End file.
